Lajo Josephine
; ; |epithet = }} |extra1 = |bounty = 250,000,000}} |}} Lajo Josephine is a Cyborg, Martial Artist and the main Musician of the Gentlemen Pirates, mostly recognized for his eccentric appearence, personality and habit of posing for no apparent reason. Appearance Lajo is a Cyborg, and as a result of his mechanical improvements, has his whole body to have a red metal skin, with several iron-gray plates over the red skin, on his whole body, as well as tubes on his shoulders and neck. However, for aesthetic and practical reasons, one of the functions of his cyborg body is to change his appearence to a more human-looking appearence. In that form, Lajo has purple hair, displaying an eccentric and big poumpadour haircut, and wears a purple full body suit adorned with several golden ornaments. When fighting, or after taking a certain ammount of damage, he remains as his true appearence. Personality Lajo is known by his eccentric personality and an uncommon, exaggerated gentlemanliness, meaning he tries to seduce woman in his own eccentric way (which, for most surprise, works surprisingly well). He holds a huge vain and pride, which was one of the reasons for why he chooses to keep a human disguise, which he is extremely fond of. He also has the habit of posing, when talking or even fighting, for no apparent reason. Abilities and Powers Cyborg Improvements To be added later by the character's owners. Hand to Hand Combat Stardust Diamond Fist The Stardust Diamond Fist is a fighting style created by him mixing his old style with the abilities he won after becoming a cyborg. Techniques To be added later by the character's owners. Physical Strength As a result of his cyborg improvements, Lajo holds a great ammount of physical strength, and as such can perform acts most ordinary humans wouldn't be able to. Agility His agility and dextery were also affected when he became a cyborg, improving to a level far greater than most normal humans. Endurance The ammount of damage he can resist to is huge, mostly due to his resistant skin. History Tell us what happened to your character? Trivia *The character, in several aspects, is a big homage by the creator User:Rfldsza to the famous and long manga series Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, of which he is a fan of **Initially, the name. "Lajo Josephine" not only is an attempt to mimic the sometimes unusual names given to the series' characters, but also has a reference to the epithet of the series protagonists, JoJo (contained in the last and first sillabel of the first and last names) **The habit of his, posing for no reason at all, is derived from the series, in the sense that one of the manga's most famous aspects is that the characters make poses all the time **His appearence is the one of the Part Four JoJo, Josuke Higashikata, as well as his Stand, Crazy Diamond (Cyborg Form) **The epithet Unbreakable Phantom was made by mixing the names of two parts of the series, named "Phantom Blood" (Part 1), and "Diamond is Unbreakable" (Part 4). The same was for his Fighting Style, mixing "Stardust Crusaders" (Part 3) and "Diamond is Unbreakable" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Musician Category:Lewush Category:Rfldsza